Arbituo
Breakdown Phenomena occur when powerful magic goes out of control on a large scale. The results of these events are massive destruction, people within the effective range disintegrating, being pulled out of the world and becoming wraiths. The only way to resist this effect is to have sufficient magic, but this will only slow down the rate of disintegration rather than completely negate this action. The only way to stop it is with some form of powerful magic negation, or being cut off at the source with either the death of the mage who caused it, or their gaining control over the rampant power. Each form of Breakdown Phenomena has a different sign, such as Arata'sThe Black Sun occurs when Arata Kasuga's magic goes out of control, causing a Breakdown Phenomenon. This causes a large black sun to form in the sky. It has a strong gravitational pull, and causes those with weaker magics to dissolve and get sucked up into it, almost like a black hole. The "True Magic King" is Astral Trinity, who resides within Arata. When placed into a situation of particular stress or danger Arata undergoes the change into this being. Astral Trinity possesses all the same powers as Arata, Specifically his power to "Rule", however the sheer scale and malice behind their uses of this power is considerably greater in the case of Astral Trinity. He can direct his Anti-magic ability with simple gestures, defeating two grimoires and Mira, a specialist in deflecting all magics used against her, with overwhelming ease. He can manifest and control the "Black Sun" Breakdown Phenomenon just as easily, effectively destroying an entire sealed dimension in moments. It has also been implied that Astral Trinity is capable of some form of hypnosis as Hijiri noted he will someday "suppress" the Trinity Seven. Hijiri noted that Astral Trinity, the Magic King's, purpose is to unite the Trinity Seven and destroy the world with them, effectively hinting at the sheer enormity of his power GrimoiresEdit Astil Manuscript - Sora Arata Ilia grimoire arm ep10 AN Astil Manuscript (Sora) & Ilias Fragment (Ilia) A legendary grimoire that once belonged to Hijiri, the Astil Manuscript has since contracted with Arata once he became a Magus. Said to contain "information from another world", the grimoire is able to perform numerous magic, giving Arata a great deal of abilities. Originally, she was capable of granting Arata's wish of returning to his normal days by restoring his destroyed hometown and inhabitants in an alternate dimension. After undertaking with him, Arata received the ability to copy other people's magic, under the right conditions, even from different Archives and Themas. This is possible through the Astil Manuscript modifying the magic in way that Arata can use it. Furthermore, having it's own will, the Manuscript can also take on a multiple forms, transforming into Hijiri or her true appearance, Sora. As Sora, she is able to act independently from Arata, performing her own magic which allows her to support Arata externally. When he becomes Astral Trinity, she was able to revert him back to normal. After Arata forfeited his magic, Sora can only materialize her human form, but nevertheless considers him to be her master. Ilias Fragment - Another legendary grimoire, the Ilias Fragment also originally belonged to Hijiri before joining Arata. Like the Astil Manuscript, she shares many numerous abilities such as transformation, world construction, magic analysis, etc. She was also capable of controlling a group spectres and even managed to trap Sora. Described as a "support type grimoire", she mainly assists Arata through increasing his offensive power, stabilizing his magic and healing any wounds. LIke Sora, she is able to transform into different forms such as Hijiri, who she often took her place when Hijiri had to leave to magic business, or her true appearance as Illya. In her human form, Illya is also able to act seperately and support Arata with her magic externally as well. In spite of Arata's loss of magic, ILia nevertheless continues to remain loyal to him as his grimoire. WeaponsEdit Black Imperial Sword Judecca - a Demon Lord Weapon originally sealed away in the Sky Library to be used against the Demon Lord, Arata would ironically release the sword and become it's master. Possessing a will of her own, usage of Judecca required the user to have the Trinity, which Arata initially failed and almost forcefully reverted back to Astral Trinity again. Eventually, he would surpass the requirements by mastering four Archives, and become owner of the weapon. With his acquisition of Judecaa, Arata's magic increases tremendously, allowing him to fight on par with powerful opponents. The sword also allows him to use multiple magics from those he copied at the same time to perform even Paladin level techniques. Furthermore, Judecca is also capable of destroying a single Breakdown Phenomenon. Judecca is also capable of changing it's appearance, shrinking into a smaller version of itself as well as an unknown human form. Furthermore, he can also summon the Demon Lord at his choosing. After Arata relinquished his magic, Judecca was temporarily cared under Abyss. Red Imperial Sword Caina - Allowed to borrow from Abyss temporarily, Arata would dual wield Caina and Judecca to simultaneously destroy a Superbia and Luxuria Breakdown Phenomenon. Stark Naked MagicEdit Arata's Thema is Imperium or "Rule" from the Superbia Archive, meaning that his magic is used to dominate and "rule" other. Arata's first and primary magic is nicknamed Stark Naked Magic1, momentarily controlling all magic in the surrounding area and forcibly dispelling the magic. The usual effect causes an individual's Magus Mode to forcibly removed, often resulting in the victim's clothes being removed. As such, Arata possesses the strongest form of magicnegation, capable of even dispersing many Breakdown Phenomenons. However, unless his magic is stronger, he cannot negate the magic of those stronger than him. Recently, he has learned to adjust the level to avoid stripping every piece of clothes. As a Magic King Candidate, as well as possessing the Astil Manuscript and later the Ilias Fragment, Arata is awarded numerous powerful abilities. One of which is the ability to copy other Magus' magic, even those from different Archives and Themas. Simply his grimoires rearranges another magic into something Arata can use. This process to copy another's magic has three steps: "Concept" - Grasping the basic concept of the magic or Thema. Arata must confirm both the name and execution with his own eyes and ears. "Understanding" - Understanding the foundations, the "genealogical tree" of the magic by learning the name of the magic's founder from a currently using Magus. "Reasoning" - Analyzing the magic's fundamentals and disassembling it's chemical structure, which simply means dismantling the magic's "nature" through the use of logic. This is done through Arata's stripping magic. When all three steps are completed, Arata is then able to use that magic with his own twist. Currently, he has copied three different users' magic: Akata Gula Mode Outer Alchemic: The first magic he copied was Lilith's Abies Thema or "Outer Alchemic" from the Luxuria Archive, allowing him to use alchemy to form guns and firearms as she does. He uses this to direct his Anti-Magic abilities rather than throwing them randomly at everything in his vicinity. Using this directed version of his magic, he defeated a D-type demon dragon and dispersed his second Breakdown Phenomenon. Mantra Enchantment: The second magic Arata learned was Akio's Fides Thema or "Mantra Enchantment" from the Gula Archive, which gifts him the ability to enhance his body for defensive or offensive use, namely he manifests a dragon-like entity based on the D-type demon he had defeated before. Using this magic requires him to have a very strong determination. Logos Art: The third magic Arata completes was Liese's Stagna Thema or "Logos Arts" from the Acedia Archive, which grants him the ability to manipulate time. He is able to transport himself small distances and momentarily freeze time for a moment. Currently, he has not fully mastered Logos Arts, which has caused his magic to become unstable. After Arin confessed her love which liberated from his imprisonment in the Library of Demise, Arata received his fourth Thema, Ruina from the Ira Archive. Arata demon lord control ch56 7M MA Controlling the Demon Lord Element Arata fulfillment of the Trinity (mastering three Themas) grants him the ability to use the Magic King weapon, the Black Imperial Sword Judecca. Along with his Imperium Thema of the Superbia Archive, he becomes a "real" magic king, gaining the Trinity Form and even performing Paladin level techniques. Additionally, he is able to see Spirits as one of the few people chosen by the world. However, this has resulted in his Demon Lord Element to drain him, causing pain and hallucination. As Arata continues to use his magic, he is slowly closer to becoming Astral Trinity. However, he has gradully been able to partially control the changes. When Arata's magic goes out of control, he forms a very powerful Breakdown Phenomenon. A black sun appears in the sky above and proceeds to reduce everything below into base particles which it then absorbs, effectively wiping out a city in the first incident of its manifestation. Furthermore, a pair of black particles that take shape as wings will appear on his back. Possessing great magical power as a Demon Lord, Arata may potentially already be immortal. Notably, despite being a Demon Lord Candidate, Arata was born as an average child with no magical abilities to a normal family until he awakend his magic in high school. 2 Upon transferring his magic to Anastasia-L in order to stabilize her existence, Arata forfeited his Demon Lord Element which rendered him a normal mage. Although Arata initially had difficulty controlling his magic, he has since managed to regain control. TechniquesEdit Meteo Punisher - Using a gun, Arata can shoot a large blast of anti-magic towards a directed path. This attack is capable of erasing a Breakdown Phenomenon. Meteor Dragonar3 - Activating the Outer Alchemic spell Realize and Mantra Enchanment spell Conception at the same time, Arata creates a rifles and shoots a large burst of anti-magic in the form of a dragon. This attack is capable of dispersing a Breakdown Phenomenon. Furthermore, the spell can be utilized by another mage by transferring his magic. Imperiosus Magister - Arata's stripping magic, that he uses to disassemble a persons magus mode and thereby clearing the third process of copying a persons magic. Outer Alchemic Arata Outer Alchemic gun ep3 AN Pistol Realize - Activating a macro in the Astil Manuscript, Arata can use Outer Alchemic to create a weapon such as a handgun or rifle. Mantra Enchantment Conception - Taught to him by Akio, Arata uses his determination to create a single magic character on any part of his body, usually on his fists, chest or forehead. This spell will strengthen the body part the magic character is on, giving him defense against most physical attacks. Furthermore, he manifests and freely control a dragon-like entity, based on the D-type demon during Yui's Breakdown Phenomenon. This dragon is capable of nullifying any magic. Logos Art Chrono Calculation - This spell allows him to teleport short distances. Weapon L'Ciel Cocytus - Wielding Judecca, Arata performs a enormous slash capable of destroying Sky Library. Alternatively, he can also summon large amount of anti-magic around him to eliminate a Paladin's spell or even a Final Crest. Imperiosus Magister - Using Judecca, Arata transfers all of his magic into a person. However, he would lose his Demon Lord Element, leaving him as a normal human or even disppear in a worst case scenario. L'Ciel Ascella Cocytus - While dual wielding Judecca and Caina, the user executes two powerful simulataneous slashes capable of destroying two Breakdown Phenomenons. Combination Baal Reincarnate - A time leap macro on the same magic level of a Last Crest. Arata, with the help of Lieselotte, controls the magic and reverses an opponent's magic The Magic King is the most powerful magus in a given world, typically stated by Lilith to be a level achieved through hard work and effort; however in reality the Magic King and candidates do not follow this principle. In reality, the Magic King is an existence brought about to destroy the world, and the candidates refer to those who have a Magic King element within their bodies, thus possessing magic on the same level. According to the Magic King of Luxuria, Abyss Trinity, and Hijiri, Magic Kings are beings with the sole destiny of destroying their worlds. Countless worlds exist, each being created, destroyed, and replaced by this system, the Magic King is as such an existence born to carry out this process. A Magic King is born human, but regardless of what life he lives, his powers shall begin to emerge in time and he will be discovered as a Magic King. Abyss Trinity was raised as a mage, Arata a normal human, some have even been burned at the stake in their childhoods, but inevitably they will awaken and meet with the seven most powerful Mages, the Trinity Seven, of their worlds. Some Magic Kings slaughter their Trinity Seven, Abyss Trinity did this to consume them and steal their magic, thus strengthening himself, others, like Arata (Astral Trinity) in Hijiri's prediction, subjugate and dominate them, while others even fight alongside them, regardless, the Magic Kings will destroy their world, with their respective Trinity Seven playing some role in aiding them in achieving it. After that, a new world is born, and the Magic King of the old world's purpose has been carried out. Magic King CandidatesEdit Magic King Candidates are individuals with power on the level of a Magic King, or, simply an immature Magic King, like Arata. There are two known ways to gain the power of a Magic King Candidate: firstly, a "True" Magic King appears to be born as one, and secondly, a normal person can become a Candidate by coming to possess a "Magic King Element" though there appear to be several differences between these "Artificial" Magic Kings and the one "Genuine" Magic King. People qualified as "Candidates" include: Arata Kasuga: Arata is a genuine Magic King, however immature, meaning that he was a "Candidate" from birth, and was born with his "Magic King Element" inside of him. Liese: a member of the Trinity Seven who obtained her Magic King Element from the Eternal Library. her element was "eaten" by Arata and subsequently placed into the care of the Astil Manuscript. Hijiri Kasuga: Arata's cousin who obtained her element from the "ruined world", Hijiri appears to be unique, as she actually uses her element to manifest her body in the physical world, she currently resides, and is trapped in, the world outside. Lugh: Stated to possess a Magic King Element, which she gained from the Sky Library. Lilith Asami: Lilith is the daughter of Abyss Trinity, a genuine Magic King, meaning she either inherited a Magic King Element from birth, or was given it by him later. Either way, her element was awoken after visiting the Sky Library. Magic KingsEdit Genuine Magic Kings are distinguished from the "Candidates" in that the level can only be obtained by those born as Magic Kings, and have thus inherited the role of destroying their world in the future. Arata was at first still a "Candidate" due to being immature, but by all rights eventually became this. It's noted by Abyss Trinity that while Magic Kings are born human, they have become something else, something hollow and solitary, by this point due to their power. Given the purpose of a Magic King is to destroy his respective world, it is assumed that there is normally only one Magic King in any one world, ignoring the "Candidates" who obtained their power artificially, or the presence of Abyss Trinity, who directly appeared in Arata's world because of summoning by others. It is also unknown if a female example of a Magic King exists beyond the "Candidates", as so far all known examples, and the general "Law" surrounding them, implies them to be universally male. Arata Kasuga: Upon gaining access to four Thema and entering the Trinity Form, Arata has become recognized as a full-fledged magic king. He is slowly turning into Astral Trinity, but seeks to somehow "Rule" over this fate. Astral Trinity: The Magic King of Superbia, he is the Magic King slumbering within Arata, and as such represents the being that Arata will become in time. He strives to subjugate the Trinity Seven, and demonstrates his Thema by literally "ruling" over them. Abyss Trinity: The Crimson Magic King and Magic King of Luxuria. The father of Lilith Azami. Abyss Trinity appeared in Arata's world as the result of a plan to kill him since, as he puts it, the easiest way to kill one Magic King is basically to sick another one on him. He is just a fragment of the real Abyss Trinity, and is proportionately weaker. To overcome this, he created his daughter, Lilith so that he could gain access to his original world and regain his true power, an act which very much goes against his nature. It's implied Lilith was created in his world, meaning she was either created before he was summoned to Arata's world or, remembering that this Abyss is just a fragment of the true being, it might mean she was created by his main body in the other world. After opening the portal to his world, he regained his true power in Arata's world, but was destroyed soon after by Arata in the Trinity Form. Powers and AbilitiesEdit While being incredibly powerful, Magic Kings are essentially mages, they choose an Archive and study it, gaining access to magic in that Archive. All Magic Kings and Candidates are however capable of feats far above those of regular mages, and are easily capable of causing massive Breakdown Phenomena. Due to their immense power, eventually they seem to evolve into something inhuman and solitary. Their power seems to manifest early on as a pair of black wings, but this only applies to a handful of the Candidates. In the case of a true Magic King, it seems they have a second identity, such as Astral Trinity to Arata, who exist to embody the being they will become in time, essentially, this second self is implied to eventually overtake the original, human, identity and carry out its purpose of destruction. After Achieving the "Trinity" a "genuine" Magic King can apparently gain access to the Magic King Weapons, powerful sentient artifacts which are used by them to destroy entire worlds, Candidates at the level of a Trinity can apparently also manifest their respective Archive, as shown by Hijiri and, albeit forced, Lilith, which resembles the Genuine Magic King's alternate selves I.e. Astral Trinity. After taking this further and surpassing the Trinity, they gain access to what is called the Trinity Form, the true form of a magic king, it is at this point they are recognized as full fledged Magic Kings. Abyss Trinity however was only on the level of a Trinity, implying that it's not necessary to surpass it if they instead give in to their second personality. Weakness Edit As stated by Abyss Trinity, the simplest way to kill a Magic King is to destroy the Magic King Element residing inside him. It is shown, in the case of Liese, that specific circumstances can also allow the Magic King Element to be removed from their body rather than destroyed.